Face contre terre
by wequ1n
Summary: Les premiers rayons du soleil transperçaient la cime de la forteresse végétale nimbant ainsi le sol de reflets dorés. Une légère brise faisait frissonner le feuillage. Au loin, un hurlement de douleur brisa le silence de la forêt ...


Octobre signifie le retour tant attendu (pitié j'en pouvais plus) de LA série ! Après avoir vu la bande annonce pour cette sixième saison, j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose ... mais comme je suis une limace, j'ai pris mon temps ... Lentement mais surement !

Je commence mon histoire par ma vision d'un passage de cette fameuse bande annonce mais j'avais également envie de revenir sur certains évènements des précédentes saisons, proposer des situations nouvelles et/ou inédites ... Bref, un beau bordel mais qui j'espère vous plaira :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour donner votre avis :)

* * *

De longues silhouettes centenaires apparaissaient doucement dans les brumes de l'aube. Les angoisses sombres du crépuscule s'effaçaient lentement face aux premières lueurs du jour. Les premiers rayons du soleil transperçaient la cime de la forteresse végétale nimbant ainsi le sol de reflets dorés. Petit à petit, les couleurs verdoyantes des arbres perdaient leur éclat : l'été prenait doucement fin pour laisser place à l'automne. Rompant cette quiétude quasi mystique, la « vieille dame » émergeait enfin de son sommeil. Dans l'air tiède et pesant, on pouvait percevoir le craquement des branches, le bruissement des feuilles ainsi que le chant timide de quelques oiseaux. Au détour d'un bosquet de chardons se tenait un vieux chêne. Ses nombreuses racines apparentes en faisait autrefois un lieu mystérieux et romantique pour les amoureux de la nature.

Au loin, un hurlement de douleur brisa le silence de la forêt.

Aujourd'hui, le chêne était le témoin de la folie de l'Homme. Solidement attaché entre les bois noueux de l'arbre, un homme gisait. La nature retenait son souffle. Plus un bruit ne provenait des bois. Seule la respiration lourde de la silhouette inconsciente se faisait entendre. Mais les apparences sont souvent trompeuses ... L'homme agenouillé était réveillé depuis plusieurs minutes : le cri terrifiant l'avait arraché des limbes où il sommeillait. Rien ne trahissait son état ... Les yeux clos, il savait que la situation était dangereuse.

Son crâne le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il s'était surement prit un coup mais ses souvenirs étaient trop flous pour qu'il puisse savoir dans quel merdier il se trouvait. Prenant peu à peu conscience du reste de son corps, il constata que ses poignets étaient attachés et maintenaient ses bras dans son dos. Une douleur sournoise s'infiltrait doucement dans ses muscles. Il devait absolument se détendre, ne pas céder à la panique qui commençait à grandir au fond de son esprit.

Prenant bien soin de ne pas faire le moindre mouvement, l'homme entrouvrit légèrement les paupières mais la lumière du matin lui brûla les rétines. Il jura en silence et recommença péniblement à ouvrir ses yeux. La tête ballante au)dessus de son corps, il distinguait vaguement le sol en terre recouvert de feuilles mortes.

Il sourit tristement.

 _Même maintenant, même ici tu m'fais chier, bordel !_ _Karma d'merde !_

Une légère brise fit frissonner les feuilles à ses genoux. L'homme y vit une réponse sarcastique du destin à ses insultes et cela lui laissa un gout amer en bouche.

Contempler le plancher des vaches avait été son quotidien pendant de longues années. Le parquet de sa chambre avait recueilli ses trop nombreuses larmes d'enfant le bitume des parkings portait encore les traces de sang des bagarres d'ivrognes auxquelles il avait participé il connaissait par coeur toutes les aspérités, blessures, écorchures des trottoirs de Plouc-Ville ...

Synonyme de souffrance, le sol – sous toutes ses formes – était devenu malheureusement un ami involontaire, une drogue dont on ne pouvait se défaire, apportant sa dose de réconfort à chaque regard. En le fixant, le jeune homme était devenu invisible au reste du monde ...

« T'es pas obligé de fournir tant d'effort pour faire semblant de dormir ... Je sais que t'es réveillé connard » ricana une voix malsaine.

Face contre terre, Daryl avait été blessé, renié, méprisé, abandonné, oublié et aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas senti la menace s'approcher de lui ...


End file.
